


family (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: pregnancy, very vague descriptions of/hints at child birth, nsfw innuendos/implications (?), fluff (a happy ending)female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	family (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my twitter drafts for a while, so i think it’s probably time to post it. it was originally supposed to shorter, but i got a bit excited with it, incase you hadn’t guessed, i’m a sucker for dad levi. but it turned out roughly how I had planned it. so yeah, i hope you enjoy this if you see it.
> 
> warnings: pregnancy, very vague descriptions of/hints at child birth, swearing, nsfw innuendos/implications (?), fluff (a happy ending)

as captain of the survey corps, levi certainly had a reputation. he was feared by the vast majority of those who came into contact with him, and no one dared challenging or undermining him. even if you managed to survive one of his icy glares, you’d soon wish you hadn’t, he was humanity’s strongest, after all.

his face was almost always unreadable, his words rare yet venomous, it seemed that he was just a cold and irritated person. while that was true, that wasn’t all he was. those who took the time to delve a little deeper were met with someone who is smart, understanding and caring, even if he struggled to show it. this side of him is hidden, along with a few other things.

what no one, not even their closest friends knew was that levi, the mighty corporal, had a girlfriend, a lovely woman by the name of y/n. they had been hiding their relationship for the past four years, and her pregnancy for the last nine months of them. its been hard, but her due date was fast approaching, and they were both so excited to meet their little one. keeping these secrets was best, for one, hange’s questions and teasing would be endless, and second, levi didn’t want to risk erwin transferring y/n off his squad. he was able to be subjective with her, despite his protective instincts, but he knew that dating a member of his squad would cause complications if anyone were to find out. everyone knew they were close, it was impossible to hide that, the way his eyes would subtly light up when she entered the room, how his temper seemed to soften when she was around, these things made people talk, of course, but they were confident it was just gossip.

y/n had been off work with a “shoulder problem from training” since finding out about the little life she was carrying, still helping with the cleaning, paperwork and even taking to helping the cooks, just no training and absolutely no expeditions, and recently, she had been mostly staying in her or levi’s room, the bump was getting near impossible to hide, and hange was getting a bit too inquisitive for y/n’s liking. she missed being active, spending time with her friends and boyfriend, but whenever she felt a kick or movement, it was all worth it to her. levi would get equally excited when he felt their baby move, his heart filling with joy at the thought of having his own family to protect and love, and the joy only grew as her belly did, they were more than ready to see their baby.

-

the day before her due date, however, the scouts needed to meet with some nobles to discuss funding for the next expedition. levi was very reluctant to leave his girlfriend alone this far along in the pregnancy, but after a while of convincing from her, he agreed, on the condition that if anything, and he meant ANYTHING happened, she should fire a purple flare from the supply shed, and he would come running “ faster that four-eyes when jaeger transformed”.

glancing over his shoulder as they rode away, he made eye contact with his girlfriend who stood at the window of his office, waving slightly. he nodded at her and tried to push away the anxious feeling and turned back to face the direction they were headed, the sooner he got this over with and returned to her, the better.

-

“captain, with a face like yours, i’m sure you’d be more comfortable in my bed than on the battlefield, i assure you, i’d do my part to relax and relieve you of your stresses” the obnoxious woman stated, her excessive jewellery jangled and clanked together as she shifted her body towards said man. this was the fourth time she’d made a not-so-subtle attempt at flirting with levi, and he’d had enough. even if he wasn’t in a loving relationship with a baby on the way very soon, sooner than he knew actually, he would never even consider being with such a self absorbed “lady” as the one sat too close to him. sighing and holding back an eye roll, he turned his head to face the window, gazing towards the direction of the headquarters. erwin grabbed her attention and attempted to keep their focus on the matter at hand, bringing up the totals of different items they would need, when something caught levi’s eye. a flash of violet sliced through the blue of the sky, causing his eyes to widen and his heart rate to accelerate. his face paled even more than his usual complexion as he turned and stood, his sudden movement and the loud screech of the chair on the floorboards causing a few people to jump, before he quickly headed to the door, announcing 

“going for a walk” 

as he closed it behind him. once out of the building, levi tapped on the gas canisters of his odm gear, before shooting the hooks into a distant tree, propelling himself in y/n’s direction. she was all he could think of, is she ok? what if something goes wrong? what about the baby? he couldn’t stop his worries from taking over as he hurried back to the headquarters. 

after the captains departure, the noble woman became more cooperative and they finished up the meeting shortly after, much to everyone’s relief. however, that relief was cut short as they stepped outside, noticing the remainders of the purple smoke that dusted across the sky. everyone quickly set off, swords drawn, fearing the titans may have attacked. 

-

eventually bursting through the large doors, levi is met with an agonizing silence, he collects his thoughts and begins to move towards the stairway when he was stopped dead in his tracks as a bloodcurdling scream reached his ears, after the initial shock, he picked up his pace and raced towards his office. entering, he saw y/n leaning over his desk, one hand gripping it for support and the other holding her belly. 

“levi-” she said at his arrival, before he ran up to her and picked her up gently, walking her to their bed, and carefully laying her down after some towels. he kissed her forehead and their eyes locked, this was happening. now. she gripped his hand with incredible force, he knew she was strong, but this was something else. he wished to take away the pain she was experiencing, he hated seeing her like this.

-

“ i don’t see any sign of titans, sir!” one soldier shouted as the squad continued on their way back.

“they could be around any corner, stay alert!” the commanders reply echoed throughout the land they were rapidly moving through. everyone was on edge, if there had been an attack to the headquarters, it was not good news, especially considering y/n was alone and “injured”. the rest of the journey was spent in silent worry for their friend.

-

the scouts bursts through the doors and hear a strained scream, sharing panicked looks and running in the direction of the sound. while rushing up the stairs, they hear a final screech, accompanied by a low and shaking male voice exclaiming “YOU DID IT! WELL DONE, YOU DID IT”, then, silence. they stopped, listening, for what seemed like an eternity, waiting, for something, they weren’t sure what, but when the first cry of a newborn echoes through the hq, breaking the silence, everyone relaxed, and shock set in. relieved and emotional sighs and small laughs could be heard through the thin walls, bringing the squad back to the present. "i love you, god i love you so much, oh my god, she’s beautiful" the familiar male voice could he heard exclaiming, followed by similar words from the equally recognizable female as the infants cry died down, only small gurgles could be heard. it was obvious what had just happened, a few eyes watered subconsciously as the outsiders made their way towards the door, the captains door. pushing it open, erwin could see the door to his private quarters open slightly, as the squad filtered in. peering through the gap, they see the new family huddled up on the bed, staring lovingly and silently at the bundle in the mother’s arms. in y/n’s arms. the exhausted mother had a peaceful smile on her face and tear tracks covered her red cheeks, and the father, levi, held an almost identical expression as he gently rubbed the newborn's cheek with the towel she was wrapped in. it was a truly touching sight. all the blood and gore went unnoticed to the squad, who stayed in silence, looking at the precious sight. erwin’s hand instinctively clasped over hange’s opening mouth, silencing the brunettes approaching scream, and he ushered the younger soldiers out of their superiors office door, closing it quietly behind him. congratulations and interrogations were defiantly in levi and y/n’s near future, but for right now, they left the new family to this little moment of bliss. a quiet celebration was held downstairs and suitable money was handed to the winners of the “are captain and y/n together?” bet. life was good on that day, and the bundle upstairs was already loved by so many, especially her mother and father. 

**Author's Note:**

> i first came up with the idea for this while going through a “i’m going to watch every episode of one born every minute” phase, and every time i’ve worked on it has been some time between 12 - 4 am, so it definitely could be better, but i hope you like it none the less. as always, please feel free to request something. have a good day/night, and thank you for reading this is you did.


End file.
